


How Simon and Jace found out about Malec

by CherryBlossem669



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Jimon fluff, M/M, Malec half smut, Simon's cute, kinda crap, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossem669/pseuds/CherryBlossem669
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, even Alec will admit that bringing your sparkly, Warlock boyfriend home to make out on the couch, in the living room was a bad idea. They didn’t mean for it to happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Simon and Jace found out about Malec

The big doors to the institute slammed shut as Alec and Magnus leant back against them panting. “Whose great idea was it to go to a faerie bar?” Magnus gasped. Alec looked at him ludicrously. “I believe it was yours genius” He said, rolling his eyes and pushing himself of the door. “Hey,” Magnus followed Alec into the communal living room “it’s not my fault that faerie knight tried it on with you! Was I supposed to just let him have his way with you?!”. Alec looked at Magnus, the silence that had fallen over them was deafening.

The moonlight cast a magical glow over Magnus, making him shine brighter than usual, although he could have done that himself. Magnus quirked a glittery eyebrow at the Shadowhunter. “Like what you see?” He teased, posing. Alec shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he approached the Warlock. Alec caught his bottom lip between his teeth as one of his hands came up to gently caress Magnus’ face and the other fell to play with the waistband of his bright trousers.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at the other male, determined not to give into his little games. However, Alec’s hands wandered. His hand met the other down at Magnus’ waist, one of them drifted down to the curve of Magnus’ ass and pulled him flush against the Shadowhunter. “Okay, you want to play?” Magnus asked “Let’s play”. Magnus pulled Alec’s lips down to meet his. Alec responded forcefully, bringing the Warlock as close as possible so everywhere was touching. Magnus gently bit Alec’s bottom lip, asking for entry. Alec quickly obliged letting Magnus’ tongue explore his mouth. Alec moved his hips foreword gently, letting them brush against Magnus’ ever so slightly, just enough to make him come crawling back for more. Magnus moaned at the small bit of friction, desperately trying to get some more, to which Alec was more than happy to give. Alec ground their hips together, relishing in every moan that left the Warlock’s mouth. 

Alec swiftly lifted Magnus off his feet and pushed up against the wall, Magnus wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist. Magnus moaned loudly when Alec rolled his hips over Magnus’, breaking their kiss. “Where did all of this come from?” Magnus asked, as he smacked his back against the wall at one particularly good thrust. “What can I say, you bring out the worst in me” Alec growled and locked their lips back together, walking over to the couch and unceremoniously flung them both down without breaking their kiss. Alec groaned at the friction between their groins. Magnus grabbed at Alec’s shirt, after blindly fumbling with it for a moment he just tore it off, buttons flinging everywhere. “I liked that shirt” Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus ran his hands over the tanned skin and hard muscle of Alec’s torso and back. Alec proceeded to get Magnus’s silk shirt of him, a bit of the delicate fabric ripped in his hands. “Dammit Alec! That’s Peruvian silk!” He half yelled. Alec just shrugged and dove into a kiss, promptly shutting Magnus up.

In the next room, Simon jolted awake. He looked around the room to see what made the noise that had awoken him. After deciding that it was all in his head he got up and went to make himself some warm milk. Simon quietly padded out of the bedroom and made his way to the living room, he’d left his phone in there earlier. As Simon turned the corner to go into the living room, he saw something that made him want to gouge his eyes out and yes he may have screeched a little bit. 

Alec and Magnus’ head turned towards him so fast they could have gotten whiplash. Simon couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene and apparently Magnus and Alec were too shocked by the sudden intrusion that they froze where they were. And of course to make things worse, Jace, hearing Simon’s screech, came running into the room brandishing a candle stick screaming ‘STEP AWAY FROM THE VAMPIRE’. It took Jace a moment to catch up but then his eyes widened and he was covering Simon’s face, “Holy crap, guys! Alec you know you have a bedroom, right?” He said, trying not to look either of them in the eye. Magnus and Alec leaped up and quickly gathered their shirts while Alec stuttered something incoherent to Jace, then swiftly ran out of the room pulling Magnus behind him. 

Jace removed his hand from Simon’s eyes “What just happened?” Simon asked, his eyes blown in surprise. Jace opened his mouth with a half explanation on his lips but decided to just gently intertwine his fingers with Simon’s and tugged him back to their room.


End file.
